


Is Blue Your Favorite Color?

by sansismyweakness



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Eventual relationship, F/M, eventual drama/angst, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansismyweakness/pseuds/sansismyweakness
Summary: Reader just so happens to run into a sweet monster that helps her feel more comfortable at the roller rink. She can't tell what the interaction means, if anything, but she certainly finds him cute! Right now the focus is just on their first meeting, more characters will be introduced as we go~





	Is Blue Your Favorite Color?

**Author's Note:**

> The first little chapter of a fic I've been dying to write for so long now! I got inspired by authors Rehlia and Skelitzel on Tumbr to finally go ahead and write it and I'm so very excited to keep going! (Go check them out if you haven't yet~) I have so many fun plans and ideas for this to go, but I can't guarantee how often I will be able to update since I am a university student. I hope you enjoy this intro for now!

You’re not sure how your friends convinced you to come here, you’ve never really been one to be comfortable on anything but your own two feet solid on the ground. Yet here you are, the newest popular music thrumming in your ears and the sounds of roller blades and skates zooming across the rink with a mix of adults and children, monster and human alike, laughing and talking and just generally enjoying themselves. 

Not that you aren’t of course, but you’re definitely too shy to get up and skate around without one of your friends to hold your hand, even with four spaced out wheels beneath your feet instead of a singular row. You’re content to just watch them zip around in circles, backwards and forwards, while you sit out for a little while to not hold them back. 

Your fingers tap in time with the current song, the clunky wheels of your rented skates clanking together as you wiggle your feet as well. When was the last time you had even gone to a roller rink? You remember going a lot as a kid, but you hadn’t even been sure they still existed after adult life kind of sucked you in. You had to admit, this was a pretty fun way to spend one of your days off though. 

“Human!” a gentle yet excitable voice says next to you, pulling you out of your thoughts abruptly. You turn to look and see a rather short skeleton monster, not much taller than you, with the most adorable expression you think you’ve ever seen. You can’t help but smile in return to his beaming grin. 

“Why are you just sitting here? You should be out on the rink!” he points his fingerless blue gloved phalange towards everyone else. “Are you taking a break?”

You take a moment to take in this sweet monster, his crisp and clean white tee shirt tucked into his black jeans which are then tucked into his bright blue roller blades that you’re pretty sure have stars on the sides. He has a matching blue bandana tied around his cervical vertebrae. His toothy grin seems effortlessly permanent, his cheery disposition almost infectious and you’ve only just met him. 

He’s… kind of cute. 

“Oh, uhm, kind of,” you start off sheepishly, not really wanting to admit why you’re sitting out right now. You fidget slightly, glancing back at your friends. “I’m just not very good at skating,” you murmur softly, embarrassed.

“Mweh heh heh!”

Oh god, is that his actual laugh? 

“Well, if it’s help you need, the Magnificent Sans is always willing to offer his services to those in need!” he offers his bony hand to you, and you look from it to his eye lights a few times before taking it. What the hell, why not?

You swear you see the bright lights that are his eyes flash to stars for a brief moment when your hands touch. 

“I’m really not that great, fair warning,” you say as you carefully stand back up, your grip on his hand tightening. You can now get a better feel for his height, he comes up to about your chest and you’re not that tall to begin with. It just makes him even more adorable to you. 

“That’s quite alright, human! We will take our time, and you will be as good a skater as me in no time!” he flashes you another bright smile, leading you patiently and expertly. He then turns so he’s facing you once his wheels touch the rink, offering both of his hands for support. “I will guide you first, until you are more comfortable, okay?” his excited tone is slightly calmer now that he sees your nerves of being on the rink. 

You simply nod in return, squeezing his hands tightly as he leads you out, skating backwards while you glide forwards. Your eyes are on your feet, and you’re beginning to feel a little bashful about how clumsy you are on the slippery wooden floor. 

“Look up,” Sans’ voice says sweetly, rubbing his thumbs over your hands to help get your attention. 

You do, and of course you’re met with that big smile and bright eye lights. “What is it?”

“You’ll skate better if you don’t think about it, just look at me and move your feet, okay?” he picks up the pace just a little and you try not to squeak out nervously. “Mweh heh heh, do not worry human, I will keep you safe.”

So you keep your eyes on him, though you’re surprised he’s not complaining about your grip on his hands since your friends usually complain about how tight you hold onto theirs. You suddenly find yourself gazing at him more so than just looking at him in concentration, taking in his features that somehow move in a malleable and soft way even though he’s made of bone. You wonder how that works, how his cheekbones look so high up with his grin, how his eye sockets seem to crinkle like a humans would with that big a smile. His phalanges seem so soft too, the way they’re curled around your hands so gently and he was just more than willing to make sure you were enjoying yourself…

“Human? Did you hear me?” he asks, suddenly a bit of a blue blush dusting his cheekbones. 

“Huh? Oh, I’m sorry! What, uh, what did you say?” you’re sure you look absolutely flustered now. 

“I had asked you your name, you were so… focused! Heh,” he definitely knew it was more than you concentrating on skating. 

You tell him your name and straighten up a bit, not even having realized you’ve made a couple laps by now. He doesn’t seem to mind to keep guiding you, and his ever prominent pleasant expression is still plastered on his face, maybe even lighting up a bit more when he hears your name. He repeats it to memorize it and gives your hands a squeeze. 

Suddenly you catch the looks of your friends who are all grinning and murmuring to each other as they watch you skate with Sans. Your cheeks flush a little and you look away, stumbling in your embarrassment. 

“Woah, careful there!” Sans helps you catch your balance easily, and you’re impressed with his quick reflexes. “Just watch me, remember? You’re doing so well!”

“Thanks, Sans, I really appreciate you skating with me… sorry it’s kinda lame.”

“Nonsense! The Magnificent Sans doesn’t do anything lame! I love helping people, and it's part of my job to make sure everyone is having fun!”

His job?

“That’s really- oh, do you work here?”

“I’m the manager!” he puffs out his chest proudly, and you end up being brought a little closer to him. “I couldn’t possibly let anyone be sitting out just because of their skill level!”

You’re not sure whether to feel a little disappointed that he was just doing his job or flattered that the manager was willing to take time out of his shift to help you skate. Maybe a mix of both, honestly. 

“Do you want to try just one hand now? You’ve been doing very well,” he offers, tentatively letting go of one of your hands and shifting around to skate next to you when you let go entirely. 

You’re not sure how long the two of you skate together, or how much better you do when conversation sparks up more easily now that you’re not distracted by his precious face. You ended up learning that he had a brother who he mostly got along with (“if only he wasn’t so lazy!”), he really enjoyed cooking, and that he had quickly risen to his manager position here with how great his work ethic was. Apparently, it took him a while to get hired once monsters came to the surface, but he didn’t hold that against the humans, which you thought showed a lot about him. You knew there had been a big struggle for monsters when they suddenly showed up a couple years ago, and honestly it was still hard for them, but it made you happy to see more humans accepting them and trying to understand them. 

You shared with him that you had a small family, really just your mom and dad, and that they were divorced but you assured him it was for the better even if he didn’t quite understand why. You also told him that you were still trying to figure out if you wanted to keep working at your current job or go back to college to get a degree… you just still didn’t know in what yet. 

What felt like all too soon, Sans said he had to get back to work, and you suddenly realized you had spent about an hour together. It felt so much longer and shorter at the same time. 

The sweet monster led you back off the rink, saying to say goodbye before you left for the night. You noticed the distinct lack of his bony fingers against yours as he meandered away, and found yourself a little lost in thought. 

You seemed to do that a lot. 

“Oh. My. God,” a familiar voice squeaked, “what was that all about?!”

You could feel the pink hue crossing your cheeks as you turned to face your friends, all with shit-eating grins on their faces. “He was just skating with me!” you insisted, not even entirely sure ‘what that was all about’ yourself. 

“Uh huh, and held your hand the whole time?” the same girl who pulled you from your thoughts, June, snickered, her hands on her hips with her brow raised accusingly. 

“Yeah, seriously, how cute!” your other friend, Delilah, chimed in. She wiggled excitedly, “I didn’t know you were into monsters~”

The pink hue was quickly turning into a deep red, “c’mon guys, he was just being nice!”

You three had known each other for years now, having met back when you tried to go to college right out of high school, and clicked so well that you were inseparable after all these years. All of you were absolute terrors to each other in the best of ways, and this was no exception. You just rolled your eyes at them as they pestered you, but, it really was just him being nice, wasn’t it? 

You figured that was definitely the case when you went to find Sans to say goodbye, a little wobbly in a different way now that you weren’t wearing roller skates anymore. 

“I hope you had a very wonderful time, human! It was very nice skating with you,” he said with that same warm smile, “please come back sometime, won’t you?”

You returned his sweet expression and nodded, “I did, thank you, and for sure, I kinda forgot how nice it was honestly.”

“Good! I will see you again then!” he said cheerily, giving you a thumbs up with his free hand on his hip.

A polite wave and goodbye had you and your friends heading out, leaving you with just a really pleasant evening spent somewhere you hadn’t expected to be quite so nice. Maybe it was about time you started going out more, you thought with a small smile, and… well maybe roller skating wasn’t actually so bad either.


End file.
